1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a bar type portable wireless terminal, which involves the complex functions of PDA, portable phone, digital imaging device and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable wireless terminals are classified into bar type terminals, flip type terminals and folder type terminals, in accordance with an external form thereof.
The bar type terminals are configured so that a single body housing thereof is provided with a keypad as data input means, a display device as data output means, and receiver and transmitter modules. Such a bar type terminal has an advantage that its entire construction is simple.
The flip type terminals generally comprise a terminal body, a flip cover, and a hinge mechanism adapted to rotatably couple the flip cover to the terminal body. Although the terminal body of the flip type terminal is configured in the same manner as that of the bar type terminal, the flip cover is adapted to cover a keypad provided on the terminal body when the terminal is in a call waiting mode. Thus, the flip type terminal has an advantage that it can prevent the malfunctioning of the keypad.
The folder type terminals generally comprise a terminal body, a folder, and a hinge mechanism adapted to rotatably couple the folder to the terminal body. The folder is adapted to be opened away from or closed to the terminal body according to its rotation relative to the terminal body. In a call waiting mode wherein the folder is folded to come into close contact with the terminal body, the folder is adapted to cover a keypad provided on the terminal body, thereby preventing the malfunctioning of the keypad. Further, in a conversation mode wherein the folder is unfolded to a certain opened position, the portable wireless terminal is adapted to ensure a sufficient distance between transmitter and receiver modules, thereby advantageously achieving miniaturization thereof.
Meanwhile, as mobile services become increasingly diversified, their utilization range expands to various uses including motion picture providing services, video communications, and financial services, as well as conventional short message services and voice communications.
According to this trend, various add-ons such as a camera lens and so on are installed to conventional portable wireless terminals, but there is a problem that the conventional portable wireless terminals can't sufficiently satisfy diverse mobile communication services and options. In addition, as the use of the portable wireless terminals becomes universalized, customers require a wider range of the portable wireless terminals, in accordance with a variety of standards including designs and functions thereof. However, the conventional terminals can't sufficiently reflect such diverse customers' requirements via a single terminal.